Winter Vacation
by Chibi Buta
Summary: Kenshin-gumi goes on a winter vacation where they hear a local legend about the tragic love story of the Snow Fairy. Completed. Chapter 1 on K&K and Chapter 2 on A&M is up (slight grammar amendments have been made). Please R&R. 1 last point: The legend of
1. Default Chapter

"I can't believe we're finally here

_Disclaimer: Nothing below belongs to me blah blah blah_

Chapter 1: Kenshin & Kaoru 

"I can't believe we're finally here! I mean, first Kenshin loses the map, then Sano got us lost in the woods, and finally Yahiko had to fall into the river and was nearly swept away by the torrents. After all the mishaps I was beginning to think that we'd never get here! Who would ever imagine that a winter vacation to the hot springs could get so stressful!" Kaoru exclaimed, burrowing her head onto Misao's shoulder, who then pat her head comfortingly. 

"There, there. You're here, and that's what matters. Although I must say I was getting quite worried when the sky turned dark and you guys haven't reached us yet. Even Aoshi-sama frowned when the clock chimed 6.00 pm. But I must say it was quite silly of you guys to actually let Himura keep the map, you know how he's always losing things when we go on a vacation. And to actually trust that Rooster-head to lead you guys…." Misao's voice trailed off with a disbelieving shudder.

"I know it was thoughtless of me but I thought that Kenshin at least deserve another chance, and that stupid Rooster-head insisted he knows the way, and ran off without giving us a chance to object. What else could we do but follow?" explained Kaoru.

"Sometimes I wonder if Himura was really the Hitokiri Battousai. How did he accomplish his missions when he keep losing things?" Misao wondered aloud.

"Forget Hitokiri, I even wonder how he became a rurouni. I mean, how can he wander about the country for 10 years without a map when he keeps getting lost?" Kaoru retorted.

"That's why he was a rurouni for 10 years! Because he kept getting lost and never reached his destination!" giggled Misao.

"Misao! That was mean and uncalled for! Although I must admit that I quite agree with you," Kaoru relented and burst out laughing, and Megumi joined in as well.

Next door, the guys sweatdropped as they listened to the conversation between the girls, which carried over to the next room where they were clearly.

"Che, these onnas just don't appreciate what we do for them," grumbled Sano.

"I'm not sure anyone would appreciate being lost, Sano," sighed Kenshin, wincing at the girls' comments and laughter.

"You should talk, you were the one who lost the map in the first place! Otherwise we'd never have gotten lost in this f***king blizzard! No wonder the girls doubt your capabilities as the legendary Battousai and a rurouni!" retorted Sano.

There was a long silence, and everyone turned to look at the rurouni with worried expressions. Even Aoshi stopped his meditation to send a concerned glace at Kenshin.

Finally, Kenshin raised his head and replied in a quiet voice, "Sessha……" 

Before he can say anything, there was a loud knock on the door and Kaoru's voice could be heard clearly, "Hey guys, aren't you done yet?!? Mou, you guys are even slower than we girls. Well, come and join us when you're done, we'll go on ahead for dinner first. Don't blame us if there's nothing left!"

"Hey, wait for us!" the panicked yells from Yahiko and Sano could be heard, as they scrambled to join the girls, and only Aoshi noticed Kenshin's somber expression as he followed them slowly.

************************************************************************

Dinner was a light and enjoyable affair, with occasional scuffles breaking out. After dinner, they were lounging at the garden, enjoying the scenery with the rest of the guests staying at the inn.

"Heavenly," sighed Misao dreamily, "a cold, snowing winter night at the hot springs with full moon. What more could you ask for?"

At this remark, an old man raised his head and looked at Misao "Heavenly? Tragic is more appropriate…."

"Tragic? Why?" queried Misao, while the others wore similar puzzled expression.

"It's just a legend of the locals, of a Snow Fairy who was betrayed by her lover. It's a very old story." The old man tried to brush it off, but Misao persisted "How does the story go?"

The old man was silent for a long while, and only the howls of the wind could be heard. They thought that the old man was not going to tell them and Misao was about to pester the old man again when he suddenly spoke.

"You know, the locals believe that the howling of the wind is actually the cries of the Snow Fairy, who till now is still crying for her lover."

Again there was silence, then Kenshin requested gently, "Would you do us the honor of sharing the story with us, Jiya?" The old man considered a long while, almost as if he's debating with himself before finally agreeing.

"The Snow Fairy is, as the name suggests, the fairy in charge of the snow, and appears in the form of a lovely young woman dressed in an all white kimono. Throughout the year she sleeps in the mountains and only during winter does she appears to bring snow to the land and to ensure that humans do not lose themselves in the snow she brings forth. This she has done unfailingly throughout many centuries, and there are occasional reported sightings of her by travelers who claimed that they have been saved by her. 

Then one day, a traveler fainted out in the wilderness during a severe blizzard and nearly froze to death. In fact, he truly believed that he had died and gone to paradise when he awoke and found a lovely lady by his side, taking care of him. Of course this was not so. Apparently the lady found him half dead in the woods, buried under the snow and had brought him to her hut to warm up. The lady urged him to stay at her hut till he regained his strength and till winter had abated when it's safer for him to travel. Needless to say the man did not hesitate to agree. After all, which man wouldn't agree to stay alone with a beautiful woman in her house? 

All throughout winter he stayed with the lady, whose name she said was Yuki. Although a strange name, the young man thought nothing of it, smitten as he was by the lady's beauty. In no time at all, the young man gained access to Yuki's heart, as well as her bed, since the man is indeed a handsome young man himself. 

Upon the approaching of Spring, the young man noted that the lady became increasingly depressed, but she would never reveal why when asked. And just as Spring was around the corner, he announced his intention to leave, claiming family obligations and promising to come back again next winter. Sure enough, the next winter saw the young man spending the entire season with Yuki. And the following winter, as well as the next several winters. However, in time the young man grew discontent with this arrangement for in truth, he had proposed marriage to Yuki several times, who never say yes or nay. And the young man grew angry, as he began to doubt her love: why would she never talk about herself and would not agree to marry him? Finally, the young man decided to follow his family's instructions and married a "suitable" lady from a reputable house, and since he could not find Yuki (as it was summer when he married) he left a note explaining his marriage and that he will never be seeing her again. That year was the first winter they spent apart since they met. 

However, Yuki refused to accept the fact that their relationship is over and continued waiting for him all winter, crying as she waited. Even when winter has passed, she persisted in waiting for him. In truth, Yuki was the Snow Fairy, and Snow Fairies could not stay under the sun. If they do, they will perish and be no more. The God of the Mountain, who was in truth the father of the Snow Fairies, came down and persuaded her to return to the mountains when winter passed. Still she persisted in waiting, crying throughout the wait, as she slowly withered.

Finally the Mountain God could take it no longer and decided to pay a visit to the young man. What he saw saddened him, for the young man was as a zombie, walking around without life. The Mountain God knew then that the young man was truly in love with the Snow Fairy, and decided to tell the man the truth: That Yuki was a Snow Fairy who could not tell any human her real identity, much less stay under the sun when winter has passed. Then the Mountain God further revealed that Yuki is still waiting for the young man, and would soon perish and be no more. The young man, upon hearing this, then rushed like a madman to Yuki. However, despite his best efforts and the Mountain God's help, he arrived only in time to see Yuki's form disappearing. And in her place was snow. The young man could only cry upon the pile of snow that was once Yuki. And then a miracle happened: although it was already summer, snow began drifting down all over the country, as if the heavens are weeping for Yuki and for their accursed love. The Mountain God then told the young man that Yuki's spirit has disappeared, and will only exist in the snow, for she can no longer take form. Since then, every winter, the young man would return to these mountains, for that is the only way he can ever see Yuki again: in these snow.

"And till today, the man still visits these mountains in the hope that maybe one day the Gods will relent and let him join his beloved Yuki" ended the old man hoarsely.

There was a long silence, only sniffles coming from Misao and Kaoru could be heard. 

"Aw, c'mon, what a load of sappy crap! It's obviously a very bad romance story for lovesick girls like busu and weasel over there!" yawned Yahiko.

But before Misao and Kaoru could whack him, the old man replied "Only a story? Maybe, but the real meaning behind the story although simple, is what most people failed to do. As in most truths, they are simple and obvious, but most people fail to accomplish it."

At this Kenshin and Aoshi stiffened, although no one noticed it. 

"The real meaning?" questioned Yahiko, frowning slowly.

"That when real love presents itself in your face, never question it. If you truly love, you would fully trust. And never, ever, turn away from real love." The old man said simply.

"Che, well that's of course! As if we needed a bad romance story like that to teach us _that!" scoffed Sano, obviously in agreement with Yahiko. And then he yelped in pain, as Megumi twisted his ears._

"My apologies, these ruffians have yet to learn civilized behavior" apologized Megumi. And everyone sweatdropped, watching Sano curse in pain as Megumi refuses to release her hold as she dragged Sano inside the inn.

"Another simple truth: Never cross a woman," advised the old man, and Yahiko had to agree with him.

"Well, I'm off to bed!" said Yahiko and he ran in before Misao and Kaoru could remember to whack him. And since it was late, and most guests had already turned in for the night, the rest decided to follow Yahiko's lead and went to sleep.

************************************************************************

It was much later, well past midnight, when Kaoru decided to give up on trying to sleep and went for a walk. The story had affected her too strongly, and she felt a deep sympathy for Yuki. She picked the flowers from the vase in her room and made her way to where Yuki's hut was reputed to be. Deep in thought she failed to notice a figure following her and when she reached the place, Kaoru stopped and stared fow a long moment at the hut where the tragic couples had spent the happiest and saddest moment of their life at. 

************************************************************************

Kenshin frowned when he saw Kaoru stop and just stood there staring. 

He was unable to go to sleep after the story, and although he was aware that Aoshi was similarly affected, he did not feel like sharing his thoughts with anyone at the moment. Hence he had went to the garden and sat in the shadows, staring at the moon. The old man's words had been playing in his mind the whole night "That when real love presents itself in your face, never question it. If you truly love, you would fully trust. And never, ever, turn away from real love." 

Had he doubted Kaoru's affection for him? He was well aware that Kaoru had certain feelings for him which crossed the boundaries between "just friends". But he was not certain of the depth, thinking her too young to be capable of real love between a man and a woman. But is such the case? Or is he just doubting Kaoru's love? If he continue to keep her at a distance, would he be turning away from real love, like the man in the story? 

He was pondering on these questions and on his own feelings for Kaoru when Kaoru surprised him by coming out. He was even more surprised when she made her way out of the inn. Worried as always for her safety, he had followed her discreetly. When he saw her stopping at the supposedly Yuki's hut, he frowned and wondered what was she doing there so late at night. And then he nodded in sudden understanding: of course, Kaoru's nature was such that she feels emotions strongly and freely. Her generous heart had been affected by the story, and knowing her, she must be here to console the poor spirits of Yuki and her young man. He then smiled tenderly, for the girl whose heart is larger than her small form, and knew then, what his true feelings were.

************************************************************************

Kaoru finally snapped out of her daze and placed the flowers on the doorstep. She then knelt down and prayed silently for Yuki's spirit, hoping that she had been reunited with her lover. 

When she opened her eyes, she was startled to see legs in front of her. Fearing some supernatural beings, Kaoru stifled a scream and leapt to her feet, nearly falling down in her haste. Before she could reach the ground however, she felt a pair of strong arms encircling her waist, steadying her. When she looked up, she found herself staring into a pair of violet eyes. _Kenshin, she thought in relief._

"Daijobu, Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin asked in a husky voice, causing her to shiver slightly, which did not go unnoticed by Kenshin, who smiled a little at the telltale sign.

"H..hai," Kaoru replied a little shakily. Regaining her composure, she asked Kenshin what was he doing there.

"Sessha saw you leaving the inn and decided to follow you, just in case something happens," explained Kenshin, still not releasing her.

"Why didn't you say something then? You nearly frightened me to death! I thought you were a ghost or something! After all, I am at Yuki's death place, you realize!" scolded Kaoru.

"Sumanu, sessha thought you might not like it if sessha follows you, hence sessha decided to keep quiet." apologized Kenshin, and before Kaoru could get mad at the sentence, he quickly added, "Sessha was doing a lot of thinking when you came out."   
  


Kaoru waited, knowing that there is obviously more that he's going to say. And sure enough, Kenshin added, "Sessha could not help but keep thinking of the story and of the old man's words. He is right, the truths are often simple, yet they are always what a man realizes last."

Kaoru frowned, not understanding his words, and seeing her confusion, Kenshin gave a soft chuckle before explaining further.

"Sessha has just realized sessha's truth tonight. Actually, sessha knew it all along, but sessha would not admit it."

And Kaoru froze at that, hardly daring to believe her ears. Is he saying what she thinks he'' saying. Will he finally return her feelings tonight, after all the long wait and the longing she had undergone?

Kenshin gave a small grin, before finishing his explanation is a whisper "And it is very simple. Sessha's truth is…. that sessha has loved you all along, and that sessha is no longer hitokiri nor rurouni for sessha has found a home, with Kaoru-dono if she will allow." 

Tears coursed its way down Kaoru's cheek as she threw her arms around Kenshin's neck tightly when she heard his confessions. "Kenshin no baka! Of course I'll allow you! It's what I wanted most!"

And the couple continued embracing each other under the moonlight, oblivious to all others except for themselves.

************************************************************************

And in a distance, the old man smiled. "Well Yuki, at least one couple found their happiness here. I'm sure you'll be happy for them too. Maybe one day soon I'll be able to see you again." 

Owari

_Author's note: I know, it's sappy and cliché etc, but I just thought what the heck, I'll try my hands at waffy romance for once and see how it turns out. Am thinking of writing a part 2 for Aoshi & Misao, or maybe even a long sequel where Yuki's spirit comes back, and contrary to what the old man believes, she's not happy for the couple. Have yet to decide. Let me know what you think, if you tell me not to, I'd drop the idea and stop torturing you guys. If you'd like me to, let me know and I'll get to work right away. Am contactable at [chibibuta@hotmail.com][1] if you want. Maybe you can even come up with some suggestions as to how to proceed with the story? _

   [1]: mailto:chibibuta@hotmail.com



	2. Aoshi & Misao

The sun finally made it's way up, and Aoshi paused in his meditation to appreciate the beauty

Disclaimer: Nothing below belongs to me blah blah blah 

**Chapter 2: Aoshi & Misao**

The sun finally made it's way up, and Aoshi paused in his meditation to appreciate the beauty. He had been awake the whole night, unable to go to sleep and had finally chosen a corner at the backyard to meditate. It is his favorite pastime since it does not involve meaningless chatter with annoying people, and it always bring him the peace and calm he's seeking. Which was why he had chosen to meditate, because he had been pestered by the old man's words the entire night.

He had been troubled by the words since they first left the old man's lips, and he was well aware that Himura is similarly affected. A bleak smile touched his lips then, as he recalled the words of Shishio Makoto when Shishio had remarked that both Aoshi and Himura are very similar people. "_Looks like he's right after all_" mused Aoshi. 

Just then he noticed the back door opening silently and he arched one of his eyebrows when he noticed Himura and the Kamiya girl sneaking in. He was aware that Himura had left the room after tossing and turning for countless times last night, troubled by the old man's words like him. What he was not aware of was how his search for peace of mind had turned into a midnight rendezvous. "_It appears that Himura has heeded the old man's advice after all_" noted Aoshi.

Himura and Kamiya stopped and faced each other. Noticing Kamiya's pout at having to part even if it was only for a short while, Himura smiled. Tracing the outline of Kaoru's lips lightly with a fingertip, Himura's smile turned teasing when he noticed Kamiya's blush before bending his head and kissing Kamiya lingeringly. Aoshi blinked, surprised that Himura would openly show affection for Kamiya in his presence, as he know fully well that Himura is aware of his presence.

When they broke apart, Himura whispered softly to a slightly dazed Kamiya who nodded before going back to her own room. Then Himura spoke up, "You're up early, Aoshi."

"I'm up late and, it seems, so are you" Aoshi replied, stepping out from the shadows, not in the least surprised. 

Himura smiled gently, and with evident satisfaction, "Aa." Then, noticing Aoshi's glance, he quickly added "Seeing that we are already up, we might as well adjourn for breakfast. Are the rest up yet?"

Recognizing Himura's evasion, Aoshi only shook his head in response, respecting the smaller man's wish for privacy. Besides, he can certainly empathize with Himura's wish not to speak about it. Such personal matters are nobody's concerns but his own. Stepping in line with Himura, they walked back to their room to wake the others up.

**************************************************************************************************************************

Aoshi shot a concerned glance towards Misao, who seemed a little subdued. Ignoring the commotion caused by the Roosterhead and the boy, Misao just continued to shove a bits and pieces of food into her mouth, and sniffling a little as she did so. Which is totally un-Misao, It would take a miracle for her not to join in the fight, and even more for her not to cheer them on. Aoshi continued to study Misao, hoping for a clue as to her distress. 

Breakfast came and went, and they decided to visit the hot springs. While the rest of the group went off to prepare, Aoshi stopped Kamiya in the hallway "A word with you, Kamiya-san."

Startled, Kaoru followed him to the garden. "What is it, Aoshi?"

"Do you know the cause to Misao's distress?" Aoshi asked directly without any preamble.

Kaoru smiled wryly, "The direct reason or the root reason?"

Aoshi merely looked……, and looked again, at her in response.

Kaoru sweatdropped and decided that, in the interest of her continuing good health, she'd better answer his question. "She had a sad dream of Yuki and her lover. She's feeling a little…. sympathetic at the moment. Don't worry, I'll be bringing her to a place that will cheer her up later."

"Arigato, Kamiya-san" then after a silent debate, Aoshi queried softly, "And is that the direct or the root reason?"

"I don't think you need me to tell you that, or what the root cause is either." This time Kaoru met his look without flinching (or shivering, for that matter).

Aoshi *once again* looked at her, and when it's apparent that she's not backing down this time, he merely turned and walked away without another word.

"Mou! I will never understand him!" thought Kaoru for the umpteenth time.

*****************************************************************************************************************************

The trip to the hot springs was, to say the least, uneventful. Even Sano and Yahiko were silent, content to soak in the hot water and relax. Hence they did not make _too_ many comments when the girls decided to leave earlier for an "all-girls" trip (but still enough to warrant a whack on the head from Kaoru and a shower of kunais from Misao).

Just as Aoshi was about to drift off to dreamland in the relaxing water, he heard another voice join them and opened his eyes when he recognized the voice of the old man.

"Aah, these hot springs really do wonders for my old bones, I should come here more often" sighed the old man in appreciation, "And I come down here every year as it is, mind you."

A suspicion suddenly dawned in Aoshi's mind. _Every year? Every winter of the year?_ He sent a sharp glance at the old man, and Himura, noticing it, frowned questioningly at him. Aoshi shook his head slightly, _what does it matter? _

Just then, it started snowing again. And Aoshi could not help but notice how the old man's eyes shone suspiciously as he lifted his head to gaze tenderly at the falling snowflakes.Although he tried to remind himself that it's none of his business, he could not help but feel a pang of sympathy towards the old man. _If indeed he is Yuki's lover, no, it is quite certain that he is, and that he still loves her. And for him to visit every year in the futile hope of seeing her once more….._ Aoshi sighed, oblivious to Kenshin's startled glance. _Aoshi?!? Sighing over a tragic love story? _

"Ano, Sir, about the story of Yuki, whatever happened to the man's wife after Yuki's uh… disappearance?" Kenshin asked hesitantly. This time it was Aoshi who shot him a concerned glance, _Himura had already come to an agreement with Kamiya-san, why on earth is he concerned about this?!? Besides, Yukishiro Tomoe is already dead, he shouldn't be worried about that. _

The old man drew in a breath with a startled hiss before replying, "Aah, apparently the young man was mad with grief when he returned, and he uh, sort of divorced the wife. Since then, no one knows what happened to her."The old man refused to look at anyone and stared somewhat shamefully at the water.

Just then a loud yawn came from Yahiko, who by now is feeling restless. Sano, to his credit, is staring intently at the old man. _Looks like the Roosterhead is more intelligent than I gave him credit for_, noted Aoshi.

The old man turned with a relieved smile to Yahiko and apologized, "Sorry to bore you, young man, but we old folks just like old things, and naturally old legends are one of them."

"Yes, but I'm surprised that the legend actually went so far as to say what happened to the wife. I thought it would just end with Yuki's disappearance." remarked Sano almost conversationally.

"Well it did not." the old man replied shortly. 

Seeing Sano opening his mouth to persist in the matter, Kenshin interrupted "Didn't the young man ever regretted divorcing his wife?"

"Regret? The young man only regretted marrying her and not believing in Yuki. He might be ashamed of his own behavior, but he never regretted divorcing her. He has never loved her, and to persist in the marriage would not bring happiness to anyone, not even the wife. Perhaps it's better this way. At least she has a second chance at happiness. Who knows? She might even have re-married someone she loves." mused the old man.

As if sensing Kenshin's and Aoshi's disapproval, the old man continued, "Responsibility is all well and very good. But a one-sided marriage can never bring happiness to anyone. Same with love: a one-sided love can never last nor bring happiness. Which is why, it's very rare to find a person you love who loves you back.When you do, remember to cherish it, do not let little things obstruct you. Remember, it's not only your happiness, there's also the girl's happiness involved."

Aoshi gave an almost imperceptible start, but it did not go unnoticed by Kenshin, who gave a small smile before nodding sagely. The old man, upon seeing Kenshin's nod, grinned before adding, "Yes, and when a young man realizes the truth, nothing can stop him from making his move. Not even the darkness of the night, or the lateness of the hour. Right, young man?" this last question was directed to Kenshin, who blushed a shade deeper than his hair. 

As Sano and Yahiko bombarded Kenshin with questions, Aoshi stood up and left the hot springs without anyone noticing. Lost in thoughts, he wandered about before coming to a stop at a plain field with a dilapitated hut. Aoshi hid in the shadows when he sensed familiar ki nearby, and sure enough, the girls soon appeared carrying flowers and what-nots.

Remembering Kaoru's words about bring Misao to a place which will cheer her up, Aoshi almost smiled.

Watching as Misao enthusiastically placed the flowers down and seriously clasped her hands together in fervent prayer, Aoshi leaned against a tree to enjoy the view. With closed eyes and snowflakes falling gently around her, Misao presented the picture of an angel. 

"_ Remember, it's not only your happiness, there's also the girl's happiness involved_" the old man's words suddenly came to Aoshi's mind, and with sudden clarity, he knew what he must do. 

Straightening, Aoshi left the tree and walked towards the girls. Only Megumi, who understandable is not as naïve as the other two girls and who had kept her eyes opened, saw him approaching. With widened eyes, she looked in disbelief as Aoshi motioned her leave silently. After a long disbelieving stare at Aoshi's impassive face, she shrugged and, with a hand over Kaoru's mouth, pulled Kaoru away.

Aoshi watched impassively as Kaoru struggled against the doctor's grip, coming to a stop only when she noticed Aoshi. Aoshi could have sworn her eyes widened to the size of plates, but his expression gave nothing away. In fact, he just turned deliberately and faced Misao intently. Understanding his intent, Kaoru gave up her struggles and left peacefully with Megumi. And promptly hid behind the trees with Megumi as they spied on the couple.

For a long moment Aoshi merely enjoyed the view, as he waited patiently for Misao to finish her praying.

***************************************************************************************************************

*********

"…..and may you be reunited with him again, like I was reunited with Aoshi-sama." Misao concluded her lengthy prayer (the beginning was more on her laments on Aoshi's indifference, followed by her wishes that Aoshi would soon see her as she is, i.e. a young woman in love, then followed by her sympathies with Yuki and finally her well-wishes for Yuki). Realizing that she had taken a long time, she opened her eyes with an impish grin as she opened her mouth to apologize to Kaoru and Megumi for taking such a long time. And that's how her mouth remained, open, when she saw Aoshi instead of Kaoru and Megumi.

*******************************************************************************************************************************

Aoshi refrained from laughing when Misao stared, with open mouth, at him. When it is apparent that Misao would not be able to regain her speech ability for a long moment, he decided to enlighten her before some insects find their way into her mouth.

"We met the old man at the hot springs." Aoshi stated. Which only served to increase Misao's confusion. "Huh?"

As Aoshi struggled to find a way to express his sentiments and decisions, he cursed his ineloquence for the first time in his entire life. Previously he had never minded his speech impediment, but today, looking into Misao's adorably confused face, he wished fervently that he could have Himura's eloquence.

"Aoshi-sama?" Misao queried, a little nervously, when Aoshi just continued to stare at her impassively.

Aoshi frowned, "Never, ever call me that again. I would not wish for my future bride to call me 'lord'." 

Misao froze, and thinking that it's just a nice dream (after all, it's a little too coincidental that Aoshi said this to her at Yuki's hut when Misao had just been praying there for it) she pinched her cheek as hard as she could. And immediately let out a yell as tears came gushing.

Aoshi immediately knelt down to inspect the already-forming LARGE bruise. "Why did you pinch so hard for?" And noticing the tears, he wiped them away gently as he queried "Is it still hurting?"

"NO! Yes! I mean… I'm not crying because of the pain, while I am initially, but now I crying because it hurts. I mean, I'm happy it hurts! I was so afraid it would not hurt, and I thought I better pinch harder, so I pinched as hard as I could, and it's so painful the tears just came on it's own! I swear! And I'm so happy it's not a dream…" babbled Misao.

Kaoru and Megumi had to put their hands over their mouths to stifle the laugh that threatened to escape, and Aoshi was wont to do the same. Instead, he just drew Misao gently into his arms, and whispered into her ear "Misao-chan, promise me never to cry for me again. I've caused you enough tears to last for a lifetime."

"But the tears refused to obey me!" wailed Misao, and once again Aoshi had to stifle a laugh, tingled with the pain at the hurt he knew he must have caused her by making her wait.

"It must have been hard on you, to wait as long as you did for me…. especially so since you are normally so impatient. The old man is right. It's not only my happiness I'm denying but yours as well. I wished I could have seen that sooner." Aoshi tightened his embrace.

"I'd willingly wait twice as long for you, Aoshi-sama. It will be worth it even if I had to wait all my life." sniffed Misao.

"Well, you don't have to. Your wait is over, and I promise that I'll do my utmost to make you happy," promised Aoshi, standing up "But remember, no more "-sama". Just Aoshi will do. Now, we better go back."

"Why, Aoshi-sa.. Aoshi," pouted Misao. And remembering the morning's scene, Aoshi finally understood Himura's apparently open display of affection: it was not by choice but by compulsion. Follow Himura's precedent he just **had** to gave in to the temptation. He bent down and kissed her, for a long time, before answering "Because you're getting cold, and because if we don't go back soon, Himura and the Roosterhead will come searching for their lost raccoon and fox."

At this, Kaoru and Megumi have a guilty start before coming out to join them. "Ano…gomen ne," apologized Kaoru, looking shamefaced, while Megumi only laughed, with fox ears popping out. Aoshi nodded at the apology, turned and started to walk away,still holding Misao's hand. 

Kaoru shared a helpless look with Megumi before they turned to follow him.

****************************************************************************************************************************

Dinner was a disaster, as Megumi told everyone in every little detail on the scene. Sano and Yahiko kept teasing Misao and Kaoru mercilessly (they had by then forced the truth out from Kenshin by stealing his clothes and threatening to let him walk back naked unless he tell them what happened) who retaliated by whacking them. 

Before they retired to bed, Kaoru remarked "I'm glad it's a happy ending for us, but I can't help but feel that Yuki has helped us, especially since it both took place at her hut. I'm going back tomorrow to thank her and any idiot who makes any teasing comment can sleep out in the cold tonight." 

Cowed by her threat, the others could only keep silent. The old man, however, overhearing her comment, froze for a long moment. When Kenshin asked him if he's alright, he only shook his head "Aa, I'm fine. At least, I will be. Enjoy yourselves, young people. I'm glad you did not make the same mistake."

"No, thank **you** sir. If not for you, we would never have realized our error." Kenshin replied gravely and Aoshi nodded his agreement and thanks.

The old man only smiled sadly.

*************************************************************************************************************************

The next day, arriving at Yuki's hut, they saw the old man lying on the snow with outstretch arms, as if embracing the falling snow. He wore a peaceful and serene smile. The snow had almost covered him, like a blanket a mother draped over a sleeping child, and he had the happiest expression they've ever seen on him.

"Looks like he is finally reunited with his beloved Yuki" remarked Aoshi, while the others only nodded silently in agreement, each with conflicting emotions.

Above them, the snowflakes continued to fall gently…………………….

_Author's note: Finally done. This is the hardest fanfic I've ever written. I kept deleting and changing the plot. Aoshi is really not a suitable candidate for a role in a WAFF… but anyway, I've tried my best. Dunno how it turns out though. Do read and let me know how you find it please. _

_ _

_To the reader who requested for a S/M WAFF, sorry, I tried but it ended up as a lemon. Think it is beyond what little talents I have. So this will be the end of Winter Vacation._


End file.
